Shadow of the Immortals
by Cheesebobington
Summary: When a new student at Monster High starts to attend things seem to be going great for him until his past catches up with him and a group of ancient vampires start to meddle in his affairs.


**AN: This is my first fanfic so please be patient and bear with me, also don't let the beginning discourage you. I do not own the Monster High franchise Mattel does, I only own the OCs.**

Chapter 1

Connor burst through the door and instantly fell to his knees in pain; he turned his body and threw the other vampire off his back then removed the dagger from his neck. He started running again but what he saw caused him to freeze dead in his tracks, 20 feet away stood Sanguine. With a knife pressed up against the throat of the person he cared about the most in the world, Twyla. Connor flipped the knife into a reverse grip and bared his fangs but stopped moving when Sanguine pressed the knife deeper into Twyla's neck drawing a small amount of blood. "Please don't hurt her!" Connor pleaded "She hasn't done anything to you!" "I am sorry Connor" Sanguine replied nonchalantly "but you care too much about her to let her live, I promise her death will be quick." And with that Sanguine brought back his hand and thrust the knife downward for the killing blow.

Approximately three weeks earlier

Connor was sitting outside the Headmistresses office waiting for his guide to show up. Today was his first day at Monster High and he was a little nervous being a transfer student from Dublin, Ireland. When everyone heard about him coming to Monster High they probably all assumed he would be a Leprechaun with bright red hair, but the truth was far from this assumption for he was actually a vampire with short black hair and blue eyes (and an extremely short temper). When Connor saw his guide coming he wasn't expecting it to be his old childhood friend Scarah Screams to show up. "Connor? Is that you mate?" She exclaimed with a light Irish accent. "Scarah! I haven't seen you since we were kids!" Connor said with a barely noticeable accent. "I know! So I guess I'm supposed to show you around the school? Alright lets show you all your classes first and then we can stop by the Creepeteria for lunch How's that sound?" "sounds good lead the way!"

"Alright Connor I have to go take care of some things but this is the Creepeteria so grab some food and sit down anywhere." "Sounds good thanks Scarah." Connor went to the line and grabbed a rare steak and an O+ to drink and looked around wondering where to sit. As he was standing there looking like an idiot he heard a male voice call out "new guy come sit over here with us!" Connor turned to his left and saw a table where a Gorgon with green hair (snakes), who Connor assumed was the one who called his name, sat with a big werewolf, a blue water monster with a glass dome on his head, and a normie in a sweater vest with black hair and yellow highlights. Connor walked over and sat with the group next to the gorgon who called him over. "Hey I'm Deuce" the gorgon said "The werewolf is Clawd, The blue fish dude is Gil, and the normie is Jackson." "Hey I'm Connor." "So Connor" Deuce said "Are you a Normie or a vampire?" "Um I'm a vampire" Connor replied. When he said 'vampire' Connor noticed the werewolf stiffen and Connor said "hey Clawd right? Ok I'm not some holier than thou vampire straight out of belfry prep I'm cool with vampires and werewolves hanging out together." "Oh no man it's just the last time a vampire came into the school, excluding the belfry prep students, he stole my girlfriend and almost harvested her heart for his screwed up trophy case." Clawd replied. "Ok well I don't plan on harvesting any hearts so I think you're all clear." Connor replied. Clawd chuckled "I like you Connor hey do you want to come over to my house on Friday, Deuce will be there but I think the more the merrier because my little sisters are having their friends over too so I'll need some guys to outweigh all the women in the house." "Sounds good Clawd I'll be there" "Alright see you there." Connor thought about this for a moment, he just made two new friends and he would be hanging out with them on Friday, this was going to be more fun than he thought.


End file.
